A Battle Beyond just Pokemon
by CinnyGirl5
Summary: A battle between an arrogant, cocky boy and a cheerful, graceful young girl takes place during the final stages of the Pokemon League. However, this battle goes beyond just the Pokemon and into the mindgames between the trainers too! As the ignorant boy mocks his opponent, she finds ways to infuriate HIM instead, taunting him strategically to distract him & throw him off his game.


It was coming up to the final stages of the Pokemon League. Only the best of the best trainers could fight their way up to this, as there were only 20 contestants remaining, many of them with flawless records or only a few losses at most.

The upcoming battle featured two immensely excited contestants. On the left was a young female trainer of only 16 years of age. Her luxurious long brown hair shone bright in the sun as she skipped onto stage delightfully. She wore a bright red sparkling summer dress down to just above her knees to compliment the scorching hot weather. The stunningly cute girl greeted the crowd with an enthusiastic wave and a charming smile on her face, stealing the hearts of many of the boys watching.

Just seconds later, her contestest proudly marched onto the right side of the stage. He was also only 16 but slightly taller than her. He had short but shiny blonde hair, was fairly skinny and worse a tie and suit as if he were at a wedding! The formal trainer was exceedingly confident in his abilities, and greeted the crowd with a confident grin on his face coupled with a formal bow.

The male trainer turned to his opponent after his formal greeting to the entire arena. "Heh, look at this little cutie over here thinking she can take on ME!" goaded the boy in an attempt to condescend her. While the boy was known to be cocky and arrogant, he had a flawless record to back up his relentless trash talk. This caused him to almost be like the marmite of the tournament, with some absolutely loving how he decimated opponents and with the rest thinking he was just an annoying brat.

Some of the crowd giggled, while others boo'd. However, the girl seemed completely unfazed and ignored his comment. "Hey there, nice to meet you!" She replied with a friendly wave and an amiable smile on her face. The pretty trainer was fully aware that he was trying to intimidate or annoy her, so she kept a level head and responded with kindness, possibly in an attempt to frustrate him. The mindgames were already in play before the battle had begun!

"Ugh... hi." Responded the boy, clearly a little agitated by her response. He did think she was very good looking, so he had to try his hardest not to crack to nerves and keep up the trash talk. "So... READY TO LOSE?!" He suddenly blurted out in an attempt to provoke her.

"Haha, You're pretty confident, aren't you? You'd better be careful not to let that cockiness get the better of you...!" Countered the female trainer with a smirk on her face. Now she was the one getting on _his_ nerves. Her calm and collected mindset felt impossible to shake, which frustrated her enemy. That cheeky comment got the crowd giggling as well, only adding to his frustration.

"Grrr... well, whatever! I've never lost a single battle, and some random little girl isn't gonna change that!!" She could sense the irritation in his voice, which tickled her a little.

"You've never lost before, hmm? I guess this'll be a first for you then!" Taunted the female trainer in response. Anger began to swell up inside her enemy before they threw their first pokeballs.

"Go, Gardevoir!" She shouted.

"Go, Breloom!" He screamed simultaneously. "DAMN IT!" He continued shortly after realizing he was at a type disadvantage.

The female trainer grinned as her shiny crimson dress flowed lightly through the wind. "Gardevoir! Use Psychic!" Commanded the girl, pointing at her opponent's pokemon.

But he managed to switch out just in time. "Come back, Breloom! Go, Houndoom!" Out came the intimidating dark menace, who was completely immune to the Psychic attack. "HAHAHAHAHA! What an idiot! That little girly thing won't be a problem for my Houndoom! He's gonna destroy you!!!"

The pretty girl was still completely level headed, but she felt like there was something a little odd about what he just said. _"Wait a minute... he just called the Houndoom a "he"..." _she thought to herself. "_If this Houndoom really is a male, then..."_

_"_Gardevoir! Use Attract!"

The Gardevoir began to attempt to captivate her opponent by dancing elegantly as her dress swished gracefully in the breeze. She looked as stunning as she possibly could, smiling and giggling to charm her foe. She topped it all off with a cute little wink to really get him to fall for her.

All of a sudden, the Houndoom was completely immobilized by love! He couldn't take his eyes off the stunning figure in front of him. As his pokemon fell in love with it, the male trainer grew infuriated by her dancing.

"GRRRRRR! WHAT THE HELL?!?! WHO EVEN USES ATTRACT ANYWAY?!?! YOU AREN'T EVEN GOOD!" He let out all his built up anger on his opponent, who still kept up an irritating smirk.

"Awww, calm down, little boy! Gardevoir's dance moves are pretty amazing, don't you agree?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! THEY'RE JUST ANNOYING!!!!" He screamed as he stomped his foot onto the stage.

"Hehe! Well, I did warn you not to let your cockiness get the better of you, but you decided not to listen and slipped up already!"

"WH-WHAT?!!!! WHEN DID I- WHATEVER! HOUNDOOM, USE NASTY PLOT!"

... But the Houndoom was far too captivated for him to even hear his trainer! The female trainer giggled quietly to taunt him. "SHUT UP! COME ON YOU STUPID DOG! USE NA-"

"Gardevoir, use Taunt!" Interrupted the girl. Gardevoir suddenly began to stop dancing and instead decided to try and anger her foe after captivating him. She first turned around and began to shake her behind at him as if to say "come and get it!", and then proceeded to beckon her opponent whilst giggling tauntingly.

The houndoom began to instantly feel humiliated and enraged by her taunts, but at the same time, he was still deeply in love with her? It was an unusual mix of both love and anger, causing him to experience both status effects!

The feminine pokemon's aggravating taunts even made the opponent's trainer enraged! The arrogant trainer got even more furious, clenching his fists and growling in his rage. "Why you little-!" He uttered in a furious temper.

"Hmm? What's wrong? Are you feeling okay? You seem a little frustrated...!" The female trainer asked just to get further under his skin. It was fun to toy with arrogant opponents and watch them get all worked up. This wasn't just a battle of mindgames between the pokemon - it was between the trainers too!

"**SHUT UUUP**! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO WIN THOUGH SCRUBBY TACTICS!" Screamed the male trainer, outraged by her comment.

"Well, I would've thought someone as confident as you would be able to beat a 'scrub', but I guess you just aren't as good as you think!" Messing with her opponent felt amazing. It was hilarious to watch a rude and bratty foe grow so outraged and frustrated.

"**SHUT UP! **I'm going to win this league with a completely flawless record! You're just a cheating scrub and should be disqualified!!!" Screamed the male trainer in his frustration.

"Gardevoir! Use Toxic!" Commanded the young girl. Gardevoir summoned a deadly ball of poison with her mind and aimed it directly at the opposing Houndoom, leaving him badly poisoned.

The dainty young girl delivered a cheeky little wink to taunt her opponent, hoping to annoy him and throw him off his game.

To no surprise, she got the reaction she was looking for. The infuriated trainer clutched his fists and began to shake violently in anger. "_Looks like his emotions are getting the better of him...!_" The girl thought to herself as she watched in amusement as her opponent's fire burned more and more furiously inside of him. She had him completely caught up in her mindgames, just as Gardevoir had Houndoom tricked with hers.

"I'M GONNA **KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!! **HOUNDOOM! USE DARK PULSE!" Screamed the male trainer. He was desperate to destroy the irritating tauntress and her annoying pokemon no matter what.

...But Houndoom was way too infatuated to get the Dark Pulse out! His HP was slowly dwindling by the second thanks to the deadly poison. "Ooooh, I'm _soooo _scared." Mocked the female trainer in a sarcastic tone. "If you wanna kill me so bad, why don't you try hitting me first, hmm? The fact that you haven't even hit me yet is a little pathetic, don't you think?" She challenged with a smirk to bait him into trying again.

"GRRRRR! COME ON YOU STUPID DOG! DARK PULSE!!!" Screamed the outraged trainer, but the Houndoom was far too distracted to notice.

"Aw, that's no way to treat a Pokemon! I feel so bad for him, having to deal with such a horrible trainer..." She responded to further goad him, and it was surely working. The Houndoom's HP had decreased by about 25%.

"I DON'T CARE, YOU STUPID B*! HOUNDOOM, DARK PULSE!" Many people in the audience gasped at what he just uttered, while others just giggled at how infuriated he was. His opponent was definitely the latter.

"Gardevoir, use taunt again!" She commanded. The trainer knew that the Houndoom had already been affected by the taunt, but this time she only did it to provoke the opposing trainer that much more. Gardevoir beckoned tauntingly at her opponent to make a move. "Come ooooon! Even Gardevoir's getting bored. Still waiting on that first hit!"

"**GRRRRRRRRRRRR! YOU'RE JUST DOING THIS TO MAKE ME MAD! YOU ARE _NOT_ GOING TO WIN LIKE THIS!"**

"Mmm-Hmm! And it's working, isn't it? ;)" Little did the bratty trainer know that he was falling right into her trap. The elegant trainer played mindgames with his foe to trick him into becoming too rash, as well as distract him from the fact that he could simply switch out and negate the status effects. As long as she kept taunting him as a distraction, he would continue to make reckless and emotional decisions.

"**UGHHHHH! ANNOYING LITTLE S*!" **He began to shake violently in pure rage as he stomped the ground.

"Aww, you're a _mad _little trainer, aren't you!" She wasn't intimidated in the slightest and continued to bait him.

**"_LITTLE?!?! _I'M LITERALLY TALLER THAN YOU!" **Whilst distracted by her mockery, he was completely oblivious to the fact that his Houndoom's HP has depleted to only 25%. "HOUNDOOM! DARK PULSE **NOW!**" He shrieked in desperation, but once again, he was too distracted by the Gardevoir's captivating apprearance.

"Gardevoir, Taunt again!" She commanded to mock her already enraged opponent, followed by an annoying giggle. As the gracious Gardevoir beckoned the opposing trainer, steam began to burst out of his ears. He really felt the urge to run up to them and knock them both down with his fists. Emotions ran wild inside of him, and she could see that. Taking advantage of his burning urge, the female trainer began to beckon the opponent herself too! She was making it more and more difficult for him to control himself.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! DARK PULSEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" **He screamed louder than ever before. At last, the Houndoom finally snapped out of his romantic daydream and let out a Dark Pulse with only 2% of his HP remaining. "YES! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID GIRL!!! I WIN AND YOU LOSE!!!" Shouted the boisterous trainer in triumph. A few seconds later, however, he realized that it only knocked off about 1/3 of the Gardevoir's health.

"...You were saying?" Mocked the female trainer to irritate him.

"WH- WHAAAAAAAT?! WHY ISN'T IT SUPER EFFECTIVE?!?!?! THAT DID NO DAMAGE!!!" Screamed the boy, completely baffled and infuriated.

"Haha! Didn't you know that Gardevoir is part Fairy type, too? I guess you were just too caught up in your little temper tantrum to think straight, hehe~" She'd hit the nail on the head! She knew that his emotions would distract him from that fact if she kept up the taunts. It was all part of the plan.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! YOU LITTLE B*!!! I SWEAR I WILL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR SCRUBBY TACTICS!!!"**

"I'd like to see you try ;)" Taunted the pretty trainer to further enrage her foe. Shortly after, the Houndoom quickly fainted from the poison. "Aww, poor Houndoom. If only he had a better trainer commanding him."

And that's what made the bratty trainer completely lose his cool. Steam bursted out the ears, convulsing in pure rage, the tightly clenched fists and the bright red skin, it was obvious that he was gonna lose it. Without a second thought, he dashed straight at his smirking opponent, completely controlled by his emotions. "**DIEEEEEEEE!!!!"**

The girl couldn't say she didn't see it coming. She was fully prepared for his attack. Despite her dainty appearance, she had a little experience in fighting herself. As her foe dashed recklessly into her clutches, she swiftly dodged to the left to avoid his predictable punch and swept him cleanly off the ground using her foot. He ended up crashing into the ground in extreme pain and she giggled condescedingly. This was far more than just a Pokemon battle at this point. "Ahahahaha! Looks like you've lost your little temper, haven't you!" Mocked the young girl as she knelt down to her opponent. "Calm down, there's no need to get all worked up. It's just a game - one you're not very good at, but still!"

"**SHUT UUUUUUUUP!!!!!" **Screamed the boy. Outraged by her comment, he attempted to sweep her off the ground with his hand, but she was a step ahead of him and managed to dodge backwards in time.

"Missed me!" She called out to bait a second attack, but she was outside of his reach and in too much pain to get up. By this point, he'd already been disqualified for physically attacking the opposing trainer, but he needed his revenge. To take further advantage of his emotional state, the pretty young girl grabbed hold of both sides of her crimson summer dress and danced back and forth whilst humming a taunting little tune, provoking him into attacking again.

Her infuriating taunt got her opponent back on his feet, even more furious than ever. He couldn't take it anymore. **"YOU ANNOYING LITTLE B*!! I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!!!" **

It tickled her how berserk her taunt had made him. She couldn't help but laugh, adding more fuel to his fire.

Before he even had the chance to get his revenge, the guards instantly pulled the outraged trainer off the field and disqualified him. As he screamed while being dragged off the side, the female trainer took the opportunity to wave him goodbye to taunt him one last time. It certainly amplified his screaming.

Although the incredibly bizzare battle went beyond Pokemon and was quickly cut short, the crowd still erupted in cheers for the champion. It was immensely satisfying watching the ignorant, graceless opponent go berserk as he got destroyed by a pretty girl. The elegant champion waved to the audience cheerfully as she thanked them for their endless praise.


End file.
